futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inperushima (Ninja Planet)(Location)
Inperushima, the Great Jail, is The Warning Lands Government maximum-security prison for the most dangerous criminals and ninja's. It is located underwater in the middle of The Warning Lands. The only way to get there with the greatest of ease, one must use a water current accessible by going through the Gates of Justice located at either the Marine Headquarters or Hōkishima. Also, the only way to safely get to the prison is to use one of the seastone lined Marine battleships as the entire place is surrounded by Sea Monstrers. Layout Inperushima is a large submerged tower like structure that whose foundation is at the very bottom of the sea bed. Due to it being built within The Warning Lands, the entire structure is constantly surrounded by gigantic Sea Monsters swimming alongside underneath the waves. Along with these beasts, the prison is guarded by a force of Marine battleships and crew greater than any Buster Call. Within the dark confines of the prison are various cells and torture chambers that used for the prisoners. The torture chambers are used for all sorts of brutal unspeakable acts. Among these include continuous whipping, brutal beating to death, boiling cauldrons for burning and drowning, and spiked pits used for impaling. Becasue of it's brutal nature and supposed inescapably, almost no person ninja or other wise wishes to ever go there. When a prisoner arrives in Inperushima they are put in boiling water to disinfect and sterilize them. This is ritually referred to as "baptizing" them. While most have screamed in pain due to the extreme heat, only a few prisoners have been known to take the sterilization without flinching even one bit. Level 1: Crimson Hell The first level of Inperushima in which prisoners are kept in. While the level relatively is used for less wanted criminals, it contains a large forest of red trees. The leaves of the trees, known as Kenju (剣樹, bladed tree?), are as sharp as blades while the grass on the floor, the Haribarisou (針グ草, needle grass?), is as spiky as needles. Here prisoners are forced to run through the forest while being chased by poisonous spiders and guards to experience all the pain from being cut from all directions. As consequence of prisoners being forced through this forest, it is soaked in blood. Deep within the forest is a hole that leads to level 2. For those who do not wish to live through the pain of being cut any longer, they were given the option of jumping down the hole to level 2, which rests an even more terrifying hell that nobody is willing to use. Level 2: Wild Beast Hell The second level of Inperushima in which prisoners are kept in. The prisoners of this level are somewhat stronger than the last level so have a slightly higher bounty. It contains wild beasts of sorts. Mr. 007 is being kept here. The prisoners consider the "boss" of level 2 however to not be the basilisk, and they are still very frightened of leaving their cells after the basilisk is defeated. Level 3 The third level of Inperushima in which prisoners are kept in. The criminals here are fairly notorious and possess a fairly high bounty. Not much is currently known about this level. Level 4: Scorching Hell The fourth level of Inperushima in which prisoners are kept in. this level contains those that have a fairly high notoriety and have slightly less than 100,000,000 bounty. Prisoners are regularly tortured here. For example, Miss Summer said she went through "Inferno torture" on this level. Miss Katrina the warden of Inperushima stays here. Level 5 The fifth level of Inperushima in which prisoners are kept in. This is level is where criminals whose bounties are more than 100,000,000 are kept which means their power is great but they are not the most powerful in the world which the sixth level holds. Level 6 (Rumor) A mysterious level rumored by the prisoners to exist deeper than Level 5. It is said to keep criminals who are so powerful and dangerous that they have been erased by history by being kept here. Impel Down Staff Wardens * Miss Katrina Guards * Big Thug Prisoners *Kenji Hyuga - Lv.6 - Apprehended by Seireitou Hyuga *Mr.Criminal - Lv.1 *Mr. Capone-E - Lv.1 *Mr. 007 - Lv.2 *Lil Rob - Lv.1 *Mr Shadow - Lv.1 *B-Real - Lv.1 *Madara Uchiha - Lv.5 - Apprehended by Seireitou Hyuga *Nagato - Lv.5 - Apprehended by Seireitou Hyuga See Also * Ninja Planet